From the Void
by DiablosBiotch
Summary: Her falon'soata has returned, shattered but intact and in a different body.


From the Void

Her falon'soata has returned, shattered but intact and in a different body.

She has been tracking Solas for two years now. She could sense him when she reached Haven. Everyone had been talking about the Conclave, even the clan she had spent some time with, following in his footsteps. Curiosity powered her feet and she found herself inside the temple. She felt the dhars' magic, but different this was crude magic.

What was he doing!

She ran through a doorway and down a hall. She busted open the doors and before her was a monstrosity that wasn't Solas attempting to create a portal using the spirit of the woman held in a binding circle. She could see why he chose this spirit but, you don't just go around taking peoples spirits!

After the explosion that occurred when she claimed the magic he was using for the ritual she woke to find herself in shackles. She knew a dungeon when saw one, this was definitely one. She couldn't afford to be executed when her family was still locked away. When the women came in she decided it best to not reveal too much.

Asha'lan Dhru an Evanuris, daughter of Daern'thal, knew who Solas was before she met him. His magic had created the breach! His magic was now pulsing through her veins! She had managed to escape the prison he had sealed her. The pompous ass, he appeared to be playing a game with her. Perhaps he did not recognize her after all or the conniver was trying to conceal who he truly is, she would play along for now.

She had never formally met him, just quick glances when he would visit with father. Surely the fool sensed her, if he did he showed no indications of such. Everyone thus far had assumed she was Dalish because of her height but, the power the Evanuris emanate is unmistakable. The Dalish she had come across while tracking the dhar even felt her energy and knew she was Evanuris. He was up to something. Best to play along to see if she could learn the secrets to unlocking his prison.

Solas felt a massive fluctuation in the veil, he looked toward the ripples' origins. He blinked a few times, losing concentration only to be hit by a spirit bomb. She was an Evanuris! She couldn't be, he had sealed them in, they couldn't get out. He looked again after freezing the demon in front of him. She wasn't Evanuris after all. Her height and build were that of modern day Dalish. He couldn't see the color of her hair, eyes or what markings she chose to celebrate her adulthood with. Under that hood she wore he could feel the power she carried and it was, fascinating.

His magic pulled to him as soon as the last demon was dispatched. He grabbed her hand and thrust it towards the rift willing it closed. With the rift closed he watched her as she lowered her hood raising her chin to look at him. He couldn't take a breath, everything he sensed told him what she was but, he could not accept it. Perhaps one of the Sentinels ventured out and came across a Dalish and she is the outcome of the mating. Her hair was the lightest ash color he had seen; it was almost pink. Her eyes were a hauntingly familiar gold and silver. Her vallaslin was unlike any he had ever seen. He will tread lightly and not be too inquisitive, best to let her believe the power she carries is her own.

As she stood there listening to Solas and the woman who had said her name was Cassandra talked about the breach she could only think of the Veil and her family being trapped beyond it. Perhaps Solas' prison walls were crumbling, she smiled.

He thought he was being coy attempting to retrieve his magic that had embedded itself into her palm, setting it off. If she showed her hand too soon he would know, she would let it pass this time. She would allow it to act wild when around Solas not letting him know that she was already unlocking the threads that attached it to her. Had she been a Shemlen she would not have survived this amount of power let alone its potency. She hoped her family was well, she could use a bear hug about now. Her thoughts splintered as they make their way to the Breach…

Solas' comment that he "Doesn't see any mage having such power" brought her back to reality. Did he really just say that, as if he isn't a mage, albeit a very powerful one but still a mage. She would need to stay away from him, she would eventually say something to give herself away if she weren't careful.

When she met Commander Cullen Rutherford she wasn't prepared for her body's reaction to getting within proximity of one's falon'soata. She hadn't felt this since Locien died, father was the only one that had kept her from entering Uthenera. She had thought to never feel this again. She paused briefly in the doorway to the chamber that held a table with a map expanding the entirety of it. When he spoke to her she knew. It was him, every fiber of her wanted to hold him and welcome him home. Looking into his eyes she saw the damage this world had done to his spirit, she almost ran from the room crying. What he must have endured throughout the years without her by his side. Straightening her shoulders, she nodded her head resolutely. She will heal his fractured spirit and hope that he recognizes her once she was done. The bond was weak which is why she hadn't felt it long before now. The distance of the bond would grow as it strengthened. She would fix that, starting now. First she needed to know more about this Templar order he had been in. If she could mend this, he would have stories to tell and she would close her eyes listening to the sound of his voice. Locien had been as tall as Cullen but, not as broad. She couldn't help picturing what he looked like under all that armor. Shaking her head to clear the images.

Cullen felt the power she emanated. She had no barriers that he could sense. An untrained brethren might mistake her for being an abomination but, he knew better. This woman in front of him was a Dalish from the Tirashan he believed he had heard. She wasn't trained in a circle and wouldn't know about shielding herself, he would need to give her some suggestions. He hadn't slept more than an hour here and there in the days since the explosion. Quitting lyrium might not have been the wisest choice but, he would endure. As he always has. He noticed when she walked into the room that his nausea had ceased, the throbbing in his head had subsided and, the shaking barely visible, only grabbing his sword hilt a few times to steady his hands.

No abomination he had come across would bother with a healing aura.

After escaping Solas' cage she had researched all histories and lore she came across. From what she learned the Blights seem to be connected with the disappearances of some of her relatives and friends. Best as she could discern Uncle Dumat was the first, Zazikel, Toth, Andoral and Urthemiel followed. Each one lining up with the first five Blights. She would have to research more on the subject.

He sensed her approach as she came into the training grounds. His headache cleared and the sun was shining, not glaring as it was in the moments before she walked up. The feeling of knowing her previously growing the longer he felt her aura. He had dreamed of her the night before. They were riding a Griffon of all things. If only he hadn't remembered the rest of the dream. She wore a gown of silver gossamer material; her hair was free of the bun she currently had it in. She was laughing and smiling up at him from her position in front of him on the Griffon. He was flying the mighty beast of lore! He began laughing, when she reached up caressing his cheek, he lowered his head for a kiss. As their lips met he heard laughing. It wasn't Asha'lan laughing, he looked around to find himself alone. Facing the demon that has plagued him since the Ferelden Circle. Shuffling his feet, he tried to clear the rest of the images from head and focus on Asha'lan Dhru. The name fit her, not that he knew that, he felt it.

She recalled where she had found him in the Fade while he slept. He had made himself a concubinus of a desire demon. The torment in his eyes as he looked upon the demon was enough to put her in motion. "Enough", she said sternly approaching the two of them. The demon slowly turned to face her, Cullen's head hanging down. He was bare and chained to a wall, she wanted to obliterate the demon then and there. She couldn't do that though, not without giving her a chance to free him first.

Asha'lan didn't know how long this pact had been intact but, she was damn sure going to break it, now. The demon addressed her, "Asha'lan Dhru, it is you, had I known he was yours I would not have been so, curious in my play." Ash never looking away from the demon replied, "it is I, he belongs to no one but himself, you will free him of your bond." The demon shrank in size, literally transforming into nothing more than a wisp. Cullen raised his head opening his eyes to sound of her voice demanding the demon to release him. What was she doing! He began to panic, Ash knelt before him accessing the damage, calling over her shoulder to the demon, "and tell your sisters as well, he who once was Locien Athras is off limits", the wisp of a demon darted off, "as you wish Ainion". Wrapping her arms around his waist to help him up, his arms falling to her shoulders unceremoniously when the chains disappeared. Reaching up, she cupped his cheeks and went up on her toes as she gave him a quick kiss, relaxing her feet, lowering herself, she looked him in the eyes "ar lath 'ma, Ar avy isalal na." He slept the rest of the night only waking briefly after she told him that she Loved and Needed him, who was Locien Athras? And why had that demon called her, Angel? He didn't know what to think of the dream. It would not interfere with his duty to the Inquisition. He would endure.

She had been asking him questions about the Order, harmless enough. He was no longer a Templar. Giving up his vows when he agreed to join the Inquisition on Cassandras' request. Then she boldly asked him if he had taken vows of celibacy, stumbling over his words as he answered. Maker, he wouldn't be able to get her out of his head if she kept asking questions like that.

Cassandra was a legend in every record she had come across regarding the woman. It wasn't a wonder considering she had been touched by Ash's Mother, Dhru. She would have to ask Mother about the encounter the next time they spoke. She had no idea when that might be, she escaped just over two years ago now, she thought of home.

Asha'lan had been walking just outside the gardens when a fade portal opened. Looking into it depths, she stepped through with thoughts of release. She found herself in Kont-aar. A settlement in Rivain, greeting her was what she would later learn was a Saarebas, a Kossith mage that rebelled to be governed by the Qun. He did not seem afraid of her as she approached him. Thoughts of why anyone would subject themselves to such degradation was beyond her. She picked up on the object that was used to create the opening, a mask of Fen'Harel. Asha'lan's instincts took over as she instantly cast Ice, followed by Energy Barrage as she drew her daggers. Once the Qunari was dead she incinerated the mask and watched as the portal closed. She would have to control herself or she would end up smashing, killing or disintegrating her only possible way to return.

Oh, yes. Mothers hands were all over Cassandra. Asha'lan found herself warming up to the shemlen that would now live an extended time. A side effect of what happens when an Evanuris gave a shemlen a piece of themselves. Provided she didn't get impaled or beheaded on the battlefield, that is.

Deciding to stop by Josephine's office before leaving for the Hinterlands, she headed toward to chantry. On her way there she felt her bond with the Commander nudge her, slowing her strides so she could feel it slowly embrace her. He called her name, turning to greet him, she smiled as their eyes locked.

"I was hoping to catch up to you before you left, I couldn't help but notice that you do not utilize any barriers. I was hoping to walk you through some of the lessons I've watched during my time in the Circles."

She was entranced by his voice and had barely heard a word of what he was saying until he said something about her not using any barriers, one of Locien's biggest concerns for her. She had become lax over the years of imprisonment, she instantly erected a barrier around both of them that not only shielded from magical and physical damage but, also inflicted damage to any that would attack them. He could feel the aura's in her barrier, Healing, Heroic and something he couldn't quite place. Grabbing the hilt of his sword in reflex to the sudden appearance of the magic surrounding him, he stared down at her, still smiling up at him. "I, uhhhh. What is that third aura you're holding, I don't recall it being taught in the Circle." Her smile waning as she realized she was smiling at him like love sick esha'lin.

Her voice cracking as she said it was "something my father taught me, I look forward to receiving lessons from you, as soon as we return." Dropping her barrier, she entered the Chantry. Nodding his head in acknowledgment, he watched as she entered the Chantry. Returning to the training grounds he did his best to concentrate on the task at hand.

Asha'lan knew the moment Solas knew what she truly was, when she threw up her barrier. Amateur move Ash, she internally kicked herself.

She knew where Solas was. She didn't despise him even after all he had done. Understanding some of his motives for creating the veil, she could not however forgive him for the manner in which he went about it. The lives lost then surpassed those of the Conclave. He could have confided in Father and the others. Instead they had to learn of Mythals plans of attacking the Titans through their spy network. They were too late to prevent the massacre. She had pleaded with Locien to let her accompany him, he wouldn't allow it. She felt it when he was felled by a spear through his back, dropping to her knees she lost consciousness. With the Titan defeated word spread quickly about the members of Mythals house turning on her, slaying her in cold blood. The veil, created before she woke.

Bowing at the waist as she approached him, she heard him say, "Sarel Athras". He remembered her, although she had changed her name to Asha'lan Dhru when Locien died, not that he would know about that. She took Asha'lan Dhru as her name after some order had been restored after he created the veil. She would not allow him trick her into anything that would endanger anyone. He immediately stated that finding his Foci was a top priority and how he wasn't the one with a Divine mark of the Herald, at which point she laughed directly at him.

She was curious to see how open he was willing to be. Reaching out with her magic, sharing the imprints of her escape, allowing him to see there was no malice toward him in her intentions.

"The Prideful mongrel", she had heard her Mother say on more than one occasion, he was certainly convicted in his opinions.

She felt his magic respond to hers, he would not be a threat. At least, not this day.

He had greeted her in the way of the Evanuris, which she had brushed off all formalities with a comment about shining steeds. His response about the griffons being extinct brought a frown to her face. He wanted to ask her how she was here and why she hadn't revealed herself before now. If she had not slept she would have maintained all her power. He wasn't sure what precisely her magic involved. Being the daughter of Daern'thal and Dhru the possibilities were intriguing. He was looking forward to working with her.

She hadn't made a scene or been rude but, she had let him know she was not to be toyed with when he changed the feel of his magic hold around her. It had started that of a lethal'lin only to become that more of a isalan, she pressed her magic out in defense of the affront.

Apologizing, he commented on the amount of fear in the air. She retrieved her magic thinking, he would do best not to tempt her further.

He was flirting with her; she couldn't believe it. He had imprisoned her with family and friends, she had only recently escaped by luck and he was flirting.

She noticed Leliana bowed in prayer as she headed away from Threnn. Deciding to stop, she had noticed that Leliana was a young spirit Justice. What Ash considered young was less than fifteen hundred years old. As she spoke with Leliana, Ash was beginning to realize that Leliana was not only a young spirit of Justice but, a spirit of Justice with a strong sense of Faith. If not kept in balance Leliana could very easily become a zealot. Watching her receive report from a scout, Ash decided that Leliana needed some reigning in. Did she have so little respect for life, how lost was she? Asha'lan knew she would do what she could to help this young spirit stay on a path that would not twist her.

 _Elvhen translations curtesy of:_

 _Project Elvhen: Expanding the Elvhen Language_ _FenxShiral_ _/works/3553883_

 _Elven language_ wiki/Elven_Language

 _Videos accompanying Ash & Cullen can be found_ _:_ _/CrOxSA9T28k_


End file.
